This invention relates to locking devices, particularly of the kind used in safes wherein there is provided a single or multi-bolt locking mechanism for operating locking bars or rods displaceable in the direction of the door frame of the safe, and adapted to project into suitable recesses provided therein.
Normally, such mechanisms--of which many and various types of construction are known--are operated from the outside of the door by a handle or a wheel, rotatable between a locked position, wherein the bolts are extended to project into the recesses, and an unlocked position wherein the bolts are withdrawn from said recesses.
There is further provided a separate, usually key-operated or combination lock, whose function is to prevent the unauthorized opening of the safe. This is achieved by installing the lock in such a manner that the locking thereof would interfere with the free movement of the said bars in the unlocking direction.
These conventional arrangements suffer from the disadvantage that the assembly of every door requires the mounting and installation of at least two separate, independent devices--the locking-bar mechanism and the combination (or other) lock; for each installation there must first be prepared, by drilling or otherwise, a special opening in the material of the door providing access thereto, and then each must be individually and properly mounted at the inner side of the door.
It is therefore the general object of the present invention to provide a locking arrangement readily operable vea only a single opening through the door.
It is a further object of the invention to save the extra installation costs involved in the separate handling and assembly of a locking-bar mechanism and of the combination lock.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an arrangement or unit comprised of a combination of a single or multiple locking-bar mechanism and a combination lock.
It is a still further object of the invention to incorporate an anti-explosion safety device in said combined unit.